


The Truth We Kept to Us

by afanesyevo



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M, drew tries really, secret dating solangelo, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 17:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15587316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afanesyevo/pseuds/afanesyevo
Summary: "If we stay a little longer, we are going to miss the movie, Solace."Will stood there like he couldn't believe what he was seeing then he let out a little smile."You're right." He caught Nico's hand.When the healer's hand grasped the pale one, the dark kid was no longer that invisible.________Solangelo Secret Dating





	The Truth We Kept to Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HelloItsTrash52](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloItsTrash52/gifts).



> This is long and bad and late but I tried and it's for you my friend. Solangelo secretly dating and everybody shipping them.

    This was a rather funny occasion. Especially for someone who can watch crowd by its outlook. Still, everything considered, life in New York was slightly sightless yet so lively that it can contrast a blind man's steps with its blended colors and noises. When considering, this comparison was very much adaptable for the people. People with ever unceasing steps in an ever unceasing city. Though every one of them had a different color on their souls, still each one of them looked like they would fly through sky if they could achieve wings.  
    Among them, there was someone.  
    A kid with his back leaning on the wall behind him, almost invisible, a kid meddled between shadows.  
    Just like how his body was barely seen, his slightly lifted lips was barely discovered.  
For someone looking at this boy meddled between shadows from outside, it seemed more appropriate to walk from a distance as they look at him with strange glances first, but then turn their heads and walk away.  
Nico, though never seemed to care enough about them. His black eyes were going up and forth among the crowd, under the grey sky he was watching the street's fast flow and the people's pointless appearing but necessary rushes.  
    He didn't mean to watch, in fact between all the movement, he was trying to determine a very specific someone.  
There, as he was waiting, his life stopped for him for just a moment. Still, all the mortals who see an illusion of the Mist except the gigantic hellhound were kind of funny. Would they be this comfortable without the mist that darkens their eyesight? Eventually, it was not important, mist can complete today's work instead of him.  
    Between all the people chattering and engines rumbles, Nico formed himself a small equanimity. Something he hasn't had for a long time.  
    When he turned his head to see Will walking past the street, leaving behind a small coffee shop, He understood that equanimity wouldn't last long. He put his hands into his relaxed and walk to Will who seemed relaxed enough. There was no extra effort on his jeans and t-shirt but it was obvious that he tried. His hair was even brushed that his generally wavy hair, was really fluffy now. He was calm and smiling. The last thing was literally all Nico could ask for other than anything.  
    "Have you found it then?" Nico asked. Will took a few steps backward to make it seem like he was offended but when he hit a man he stopped. Nico snickered just for a second.  
    "Of course, I found it. Do you really trust me that less?"  
    "I don't trust you at all."  
    "Now, that hurt. At least we are mutuals in this feelings." When he said that it could be very easily seen as he was talking about trust issues if he wasn't looking at Nico with those pointed eyes. Nico shot his glare at the blonde's side. Just as he was preparing his comeback, Will became serious.  
    "Still, we have to talk about the trust issues in our relationship."  
    "What relationship?" Nico asked innocently. "I just thought you took your bro out to hang out."  
Will sighed. "Nico, I swear to gods... please." The dark haired boy tried his best not to laugh.  
    "What this is what you told Jason when he was interrogating you about our last date."  
Will took a step closer. "So you admit it was a date. Finally!" He started to make silly victory dance moves and sing along to it. The hellhound moved with Will's voice, opened her eyes and yawned strongly. Nico flapped his hands over Will's face.  
    "Okay. Enough, you wake Onice."  
    The hellhound was turning to every sound like he couldn't remember where she was at the moment. She was searching for a thread. When Nico go up to her to scratch her ear, she smelled him for a second then calmed down. Will nearly shouted behind him. "Hey, hey, hey, Nico's mine today, buddy. You can' steal him away again."  
Onice looked at Will and yawned even longer.  
    "I can't believe this dog."  
    Nico looked at him fondly. To both of them. He ignored all the stares he collected from outside. This was his tranquility circle.  
With a sudden reflex, he climbed on Onice's back and leaned to her head.  
    "Now that you have reserved me why are you still standing there?"  
    "Uh... wha-what?" Will's face reddened till his ears. Nico leaned down from Onice's neck and extended his hand.  
    "If we stay a little longer, we are going to miss the movie, Solace."  
Will stood there like he couldn't believe what he was seeing then he let out a little smile.  
    "You're right." He caught Nico's hand.  
When the healer's hand grasped the pale one, the dark kid was no longer that invisible.  
_______________________

    "Hey Will?"  
    "Yes? Ah! Nico, slow!"  
    "Sorry!" Nico shouted as he tried to escape from the cars on the street. "You think we can make it in less than five minutes?"  
    "Don't even try!"  
Nico turned the leash hard on left suddenly. Will's hands grasped his shoulders even faster.  
    "You haven't finished Onice's training, Nico..."  
The hound kept up with the same speed.  
    "Nico, I can see your smirk without looking at your face."  
Onice jumped over a roadwork without slowing down.  
    "Aahhh! Nico, you dare..."  
    "We can make it in three.  
    "Nico!"  
The boy's strangely shining eyes turned to him.  
    "Wanna bet?"  
    He wanted to ask if he was going to wait for his answer but couldn't.  
Nico reared Onice like she was a horse and the hound fly out like an arrow.  
Even overtaking the cars she moved along with an incredible speed. Will only dared to look behind once and he could swear Onice was leaving a footway by shadows on the streets she is running. When she jumped over a car he turned back and saw Nico struggling with the leash.  
    "WILL!"  
    "WHAT NOW?  
    "ONICE! She is not listening!"  
_Great_ , Will thought, _for once I can take Nico out on a real date and we are going to before I can tell anyone that he is mine._  
"This is great Nico. Why hadn't you said before?"  
__________________________________

    "You are probably wondering why I gathered you here now?"  
Piper smirked like a tiger as she glanced at three pairs of eyes in front of her.  
    " Piper, we literally sitting on this table every day," said Percy.  
The brunette shrugged. right now the result was important not the process.  
    "I have to justify Percy, Pipes" Jason extended his head. Piper looked at them then turned to Annabeth on her right side. Suddenly she jumped from the Big Tree Table and stand up.  
    First, she pointed out Percy and Jason and held her hands' thumbs up. Then her hands showed the blank space near Annabeth. With her index finger, she lowered her eyebrows like she was angry and pouted. After that, she literally carried Edward Munch's The Scream into effect.  
Percy and Jason stared at each other visibly scared and gulped.  
    "Any guesses?"  
Percy's eyes found Annabeth's this time. When he achieved a reassuring smile, he raised his hand.  
     "This lady is scaring the hell out of me, but I guess she talks about the person that scares me more than her."  
Jason snickered. "Dude, you're afraid of Nico?"  
Percy gave him a look. "And you were not? Man, he threaded me!"  
    "With what actually?"  
    "He used my love for blue cookies, Jason. He told me if I didn't leave him alone, he would call Cerberus to spit on my cookies. I couldn't have lost them at that time. He knew this and he still did it anyway.  
This time both of the blondes laughed.  
    "Guys, guys, guys..." Piper tried to stop them but well, it was too late for anything, at least to Jason and Annabeth's combined laugh.  
    "Please stop. I'm desperate right now!" She pleaded. Not using her charmspeak but using her other charms. Annabeth was the first one to pull herself together.  
    "Okay Pipes, what's the problem?"  
She collapsed to the blank space on the table again.  
    "It's Drew..." Before even finishing her words, all the faces on the table turned out to be the exact opposite of relaxed. Piper didn't seem to notice though.  
    "And Nico and Will."  
    "What?" Three voices raised at the same time. The brunette raised her hands.  
    "If you don't interrupt, I will tell you. Drew was suspicious of them for like a month now. She is trying to set them up for dating. But I don't even know what she would dare to do.  
    "What is the meaning of this?" Jason got up. "She doesn't know Nico. She doesn't know what she is prying into."  
Annabeth reached out and made him sit again. Her blonde hair was falling down to her face, making her look even more thoughtful.  
    "Can't you talk to her?"  
    "I already tried but she completely plays innocent. She wouldn't stop even if she would say so. They think I don't notice but every day they are talking about this more."  
    "But is it really possible?"  
    "What?"  
    "Is there any chance for them to be together?"  
    "I don't know, I don't know. And I don't know how much I can understand but Nico may not like something like this. He wouldn't want anything to begin like that. What do you think, Jason? isn't this related to what happened in Croatia?"  
Jason's body tensed as Croatia was mentioned.  
    "But I didn't tell you..."  
    "But Nico did."  
    Suddenly Piper could feel the confusion weighing the air.  
    "What? I asked what happened and Nico explained it to me. I don't think I hear the whole story but he said he didn't like to make Jason keep secrets from me. Anyway. Jason doesn't look at me like that. We have to act before Drew. Are you guys going to help me or not?"  
Now Annabeth seemed doubtful. "I don't think its a good idea, mending into his life."  
    "Still better than Drew and more." Son of Zeus interrupted.  
    "But you know how Nico is, he is very..."  
    "Secretive." Percy finished. Talking for the first time since Drew was mentioned. Silence fell over them, Percy was, after all, know the most about Nico. He let out a tired smile. " If I would be able to keep my promise, he wouldn't be like that you know, this secretive. He could have been so excited to have a boyfriend or to tell us about him. But now as we lost the chance lear any of this because of me. We have to do something about the chance we have now.  
    Annabeth reached for his hand, Percy smiled apologetically  
    "We don't have to meddle in his life without his permission. If not me, you guys are the persons he trusts the most. You too, Piper. We should talk to him. Properly. Maybe for the first time."  
His girlfriend squeezed his hands between hers.  
    "Percy's right. We should talk to them. At least that would be from their friends.  
    "Besides," Jason spoke. "they are strong. I'm actually more worried about what will happen to the sides of this whole situation.  
    "What are they planning anyway?" Percy asked.  
Piper let her breath go. "Don't even get me started. They even planned scenarios of how to get them."  
    "Embodiment of little monster Cupids." Jason murmured heatedly. Fortunately, no one heard him. Not even the one up there in Croatia.  
Piper stands up again with her same energy.  
    "Guys, I'm feeling much better, thanks. I think we can work this out by simply being straight with them. Who would have known all of you combined could be so understanding."  
    "Is anyone recording this?" Percy shouted snickering. "Caus I want that cool shiny anime effect on my single droplet of tear just for the dramatic scenery."  
    "Let it go Seaweed brain."  
____________________________________

    Even though at the moment Camp Half-blood was feeling the warmth between its magical borders, New York was under the dripping rain.  
When the four demigods contacted the city, the sun was barely showing itself. Everyone in the Poseidon Cabin was watching the mist shaping in front of them.  
    "Do you think they'll answer?" Percy was so sure he wasn't supposed to be here. Nico could have a hard time opening up when his presence was there. Jason was preparing to answer as he sat down on the ground next to Percy. It wasn't necessary anymore. The mist colored and cleared but the call was answered by not who they expected but by someone who is literally differing from him.  
    "Hello, folks!" Will's face appeared on the mist. Strangely his tanned face was covering most of their screen.  
    "Will! Is Nico with you?" Piper said. When her charmspeak wrapped into sound, Will blushed.  
    "Yes, but he can't talk right now."  
    "Why?"  
    "Uhm... Cause he is busy."  
    "You sure?  
    "Piper you are stressing me."  
Annabeth held back the girl before she literally got into the mist.  
    "Will, what we are going to say maybe funny and ridiculous for you but we have talk with both of you."  
Percy was watching them from distance. The look on Will's face somehow felt familiar to him.  
    "Right now?" Will asked with his unnaturally high pitched voice then his whole body shivered. As Piper continue her interrogation, Percy continued to examine Will's expressions.  
    His face was tense, his smile was normal but unnecessarily bigger. He was messing his air constantly. It was obvious he was hiding something but that second Percy knew he couldn't talk. It was a no place of someone who had been so blind for years. As his eyes started to drift upward to the starts he placed on the ceiling, he gained his steep back with an uprising scream.  
    Jason rushed out on his feet. "Will! Where is Nico?"  
He never got answered. Except he heard... He heard Nico scream. "Will, duck!"  
    Will obliged the second and Nico threw his dagger in their direction. It sliced the air upward into their mist.  
    As far as they could see, three werewolves ran up to Nico and jumped on him. Nico caught one of them by its claw and hurled it away. The ones that tossed away got up again. This time Nico pull out his silver blade and stabbed it by its abdomen. The monster disappeared groaning but there was still many of it around them. Well, the boy seemed like he was enjoying this more than being scared. With his strange joyful expression, he continued to keep them away from himself. When he whistled, Will's face appeared back on screen.  
    "Now you see where he was?" He was deadly serious and he was totally holding Nico's stygian sword.  
    "I trusted you!" Will shouted as he turned to Nico who was, now on a black hellhound.  
    "Well, I never said you should Solace. That makes it your fault too."  
    "It doesn't."  
    "It does!"  
Were they like an old married couple or was it ly Percys imagination. Well, it could also be like they really annoyed each other. Then why would they go to New York together? Percy pulled himself inside of his pillow. It was way too complicated.  
    "Okay guys, we really have to talk."  
Will looked back at Annabeth.  
    "Since now you know where Nico is, I'm uhm... more motivated to listen."  
Jason came closer to the screen.  
    "It would be better to talk to you guys together. Besides I don't know how much time we have left on this call."  
Will smiled mischievously. He opened his arms.  
    "You see Jason, it's not really a problem since..."  
    "Plese make him stop." Nico's voice raised.  
    "Iris seems to love us. I wonder why?"  
    He smiled at Nico as the boy jumped off the hound and knocked another wolf to the ground. " Please tell me you didn't make that joke again."  
    "I did."  
    "I'm so gonna kill y- WATCH OUT!"  
The other four demigods were fazed to their spot as a grey werewolf bounced on Will. The healer quickly dismissed his shock and held it when it was in the middle of its jump, slimmed the wolf down to the ground with his sword.  
    "Be careful!" Annabeth shouted. Her grey eyes quickly found others.  
    "This can wait we are distracting them."  
    Will was no longer seen clear. He was fighting back to back with Nico. Their movements were not perfectly in sync but it was clear the two trusted one another.  
    Nico ducked just the right time Will swung the sword to his direction and instead of his, the wolfs head was ripped. The hellhound was circling around them, scaring the wolfs which dared to come near and snarling at the ones trying to be friendly.  
    "Nico!" Jason reached for.  
    "Don't worry about us Jase. We can handle this. I promise we will be back before dinner.  
    "Call us when you-" But before he could finish hellhounds big body blew up the connection. Before they lost it completely, they only heard the couple's scream.  
    "Onice!"  
Annabeth and Jason fall back to where they stand up immediately.  
    "What the hell was that? This was not our purpose."  
    Daughter of Athena shook her head. "They should have known Nico would attract even more monsters given his personal past with most of them. I hope they will be okay."  
    She crossed her arms and lie down to the ground. For as far as she was known she hated failure.  
    "They will be," Piper assured her, throwing her pillow away. "Haven't you seen them?" She was very exciting, clearly reminding of a fangirl.  
    "Yeah," Jason agreed. "Wolfs kinda always after Nico. He is used to them t this point. The last time I take him to the city, they followed us for fifteen minutes. And told us they were after revenge. Actually, now I'm worried about his hellhound."  
    "Then what do we do now?" Annabeth asked. Piper lied down next to her before she spoke.  
    "We wait till dinner. We cant distract them again for something like this. If we can find them first when they came back it would be just fine.  
    "I don't understand." Percy raised his hands. "Do you still need confirmation? Let's get two things straight. First, there is nothing straight about it. Second, don't you see they can work together? They can beat those werewolves." He stand up proudly smiling at his dramatic speech.  
    "So they probably already like each other."  
    "I do really hope so." Percy shrugged. "It's the first time I see Nico this comfortable with anyone. So now we just have to prove our facts before Drew meddles in."  
    "You are right Seaweed Brain. Piper, you come with me, we are talking with Drew. And you guys try to find a way to Will and Nico. They may need our help."  
    "That's the team spirit!" Percy snickered. Maybe acting like this would neutralize the way he was feeling.  
__________________________________

    There were at least two proven points. Drew was not stopping as the whole Afrodit Cabin was on bets about which one of them would confess first or who would make them confess first. At this point they were unstoppable.  
Another fact was more likely in their usual lives. Nico di Angelo was one hell of a person that was really hard to find. Unfortunately, that only made Jason more worried. He let himself slowly on the grass. They have reached to neither Nico nor Will for twenty for hours. The sensible part of his mind was telling him that werewolves were nothing they could handle but when he lets that sensibility fade for just a second he was starting to feel crazy worried. Of course, Nico never needed his worry. He was constantly telling his younger friend that he trusts him, now he needed to feel that trust.  
     His eyes locked on the clouds floating in the sky. He wished to be relaxed and weightless, just like them. He wondered if death was something like this. Could Hades and Zeus be this close? Could dying be as easy as flying to clouds, sweeping off his foot? Jason though if he could ask this to Nico or not?  
    He would think of this possibility if Annabeth and Percy could found them. He wasn't even useful like this anyway. Then, there was this so-called Afrodite Cabin situation. Even when thinking about it he was barely holding a laughter. Nico would laugh at it too or could be really mad.  
    Who knew what he was dealing with right now and there Jason was, trying to find a way to learn the truth about them before the Afrodite Cabin.  
    His shoulders shake slightly.  
    When he came back he will make sure that Nico would laugh at this. Only after that, he would feel like he achieved something from this ridiculous thing. He looked at his watch. Thirty-seven hours were passed.  
_Great_. _You know what Nico? It would be great if you just appeared right now and I hope you have Will on your back_.

    When he lied on the grass his glasses were slipped from his face. Thus, as he sits down, dorso straight, whole world was like a blurry jar glass.  
    A blurry glass with a very fast and black movement.  
    Jason shook his head. Black...! Nico! Jason searched for his glasses and found it trembling. He shouldn't let this bullshit effect him, when was the last time his hands were trembling?  
He put on his glasses, blinked his eyes for a couple of times. That was Nico.  
He found himself on his feet in no time.  
    Nico was inside camps borders with Will close to him and the hellhound behind them. The hound was moved by a struggling army of skeletons.  
    He seemed tired. He was completely leaned on Will to walk on his feet. Jason again found himself next to them in no time.  
    “Nico! Will! You are okay, we were so worried.”  
Will looked at him with pleasure. “We are okay but Onice is not.” He pointed the hound positioned on a big wood board. Even though there were wheels under it, it was still hard to move the hound.  
With her name on presence both the hound and Nico wiggled and Jason found both of their dark eyes on him.  
    “You have to help her Jason, we had to...” Nico pulled away from Will’s arms but when he staggered forward, Will caught him again.  
The blonde looked and sighed deeply. “I told you not to overuse your powers.” His glance held a deep care in them. Jason would believe that moment, that second nothing was more important than Nico for Will.  
    His glance was so wrapping, his touch was so light.  
As the two blue eyes meet, staidness ruled the air.  
    “I have to take Nico. Jason, can you make them take Onice to the infirmary?  
    “That I can do!” Nico murmured to Will’s shoulder. When he realized Jason’s confused stare, he draws himself up in front of the skeletons like he was barely standing before.  
    “From now on, you are under the heel of the Son of Zeus, Jason Grace until there is another order from me. Please do as he says.”  
    The skeletons turned to Jason from their masters and confirmed the order with a silent agreement.  
    Nico thanked them silently, then fall over Will again. He was no longer conscious.  
    "What happened to her?" Jason asked referring to Onice.  
    "We had to cut her leg." Will said without hesitation. "You have to leave. Go, find Austin. Tell him Patient Code: 13 has arrived. He would know what to do."  
    "Roger that."  
Will lifted Nico and held him bridal style, shaking his head he turned back to walk past the crowd surrounding them.  
As he left Jason noticed some demigods watching them and smiling.  
    _Great again,_ he thought, _what a success I have here._  
Then he glanced at Onice.  
    _Hey buddy, at least I can help you._  
_____________________________

    Annabeth and Percy were in the camp two hours later they learned Will and Nico returned. They gathered once more and Piper explained that there was now not only bets but gossips too. Still, for Annabeth, it was best not to mess with their own business. According to what Jason told them, she was pretty sure they were already together. Yet, she never opened up to someone about her findings in the following four days. Though she was admitting it embarrassed, she had done this for neither Nico nor Will but for Percy. She couldn't just take his hope away like that. For the first time, Percy was feeling like he could help Nico. For the first time, he was hoping to correct his mistakes.

    She couldn't take that away from him yet.  
    During that four days, the Afrodite Cabin worked non-stop. Sometimes they tried to leave Nico and Will alone in a dark place, sometimes they were dragged on romantic places. Strangers wrote letters and poems on their behalf and sent them to the other. For that matter, once a very brave child of Afrodite managed to add truth elixir in their meals. No one ever knew if it worked or not.  
    The bets increased insomuch and the target couple was no less blind. Apparently, no one was no longer hesitant to do something. On the two boys visible faces, they were unaware of everything. Since they came with wounded Onice, they were both preoccupied and unobservant like it was arranged between them. Both of them were arriving at the breakfast on different hours but found each other back again next to Onice. She was sleeping on the back of the infirmary, her whole place was surrounded by fences.  
    Even when she was sleeping, they never stay away from her more than one hour and according to rumors, they were doing it completely unaware of each other.  
    But a known fact was that Annabeth never settled with rumors. She left the breakfast and make her way to the infirmary.  
When she just started to see the infirmary, she realized Percy walking into it with nervous steps.  
She stopped and waited. Then slowly turned back to the direction she came from.  
_________

“But don't you see it?”  
“Yes, I do Piper.”  
“They are there the whole day, sitting side by side.”  
“Hıı hıı...”  
“So... Even someone from distance could realize it.”  
“Hmm.”  
“Right Jason?”  
“Yes.”  
“Besides how can they ignore everything going on like this? Everyone had done something. In any case, they should have unmasked us right now.”  
“Really?”  
"Are they really ignoring us? Could it be? Jason, JASON!"  
The blonde boy jumped in a sudden.  
"Hey Pipes, calm down." He said taking the girls between his arms. It would calm Piper to listen to his heartbeats.  
"Sorry," Piper said after a long break. "I know I'm overreacting but when he told me about Croatia, I literally felt his heart. I couldn't believe how a heart can break over every word. Once... once I believed he never felt any sorts of feelings. I shouldn't have. Not me... I'm..."  
"Shhh, Piper, shhh..."  
"I thought, that I could help."  
"Maybe we should leave it to time."  
    The girl pulled away from his arms and rested her sparkling eyes on him.  
"For Solangelo, yes. For Drew, no way!" She said extending out the 'o' sound, making Jason laugh.  
_________________________________________

    Will walked into the infirmary with a carefully folded letter in his hand. On one hand, he was barely holding his laughter, on the other hand, he was rolling his eyes with every word. He checked the infirmary quietly, no one was awake yet. Considering that the sun hasn't risen yet, that was understandable. Will, contrary to what is believed, never liked to get up early but here he was. Awake without a reason but on feet for a purpose. He checked their materials matching their weekly routine. After that, he heads over the back door to the yard where Onice sleeps. He relaxed once he noticed her deep breathes but frowned when he realized the boy enmired in the black fur.  
    "Is it right to travel into your dog's dreams, hon."  
Unfortunately, his smile formed stronger than his frown.  
Nico didn't answer, just a quiet giggle had risen. Then he started to read slowly.  
    "You laugh with the rise of roses,  
     Darkness dances with your melody,  
     And light always yearns for it..."  
    Nico was reading the same brilliantly folded letter in his hands. Being extra dramatic and soft. And will loving it.  
    "I'm desired by the s..." But Will not being really cool about it anymore.  
    "Okay, di Angelo. Enough is enough."  
Nico laughed as he got up and walk over him.  
    "Did you really wrote this William?"  
He waved the letter toward Wills' face. As a return Will take out the one in his pocket.  
    “Well, did you write this Nicholas?”  
Suddenly Nico jumped on him.  
    “Destroy that thing, Solace!”  
Will ran away laughing and lifted his arm up to the sky.  
    “Sorry darlin’. I don't think you can reach up there.”  
Nico looked at him angrily. “You just wait, Solace!”  
    Hence a scurry began under the newborn lights of the day. When the hellhound wiggled to all the noise Nico and Will were already collapsed to the ground.  
    “Nico, enough!” Will whispered. “You’ll wake Onice!"  
    Nico turned to him on the grass he was lying on, he was holding the letter he stole from Will's pocket.  
    "At least my mission is done." But before he could finish his words Will bounced. Together they tumbled on the grass. Their laughs had an effect of a talisman under the spell of silence the sleeping camp has. It was invading everywhere the spell instills, breaking down the silence.  
    It was a whole new kind which the camp never experienced before. Nico never was the type to laugh much but when he did, it was hard to hide. Even the most silent would find a place to run away and to be heard. Even if that place sometimes could be next to an injured hellhound.  
They stopped. Both of them feared to wake Onice. Nico completely lied down on his dorso. Will's face was placed on his shoulder, buried in black fabric.  
    The spell wrapped again above their bodies. They were only hearing each other's and Onice's breathes. There was still time for the day to start and Will, at that moment he could not wish anything other than this silence.  
    "You haven't slept, have you?" he asked raising his head a little. His hand was under Nico's chin, tampering a nearly invisible scar.  
Nico shook his head, the question wasn't even necessary, both of them were sleeping so little and they were using the time that they didn't waste for resting, in here next to Onice.  
    "I don't like to leave her alone," Nico said allowing his head to fall on the grass. "It's like... nevermind."  
    "Tell me."  
    "It was ridiculous anyway."  
    "Tell me anyway.  
Nico whirled his free hand to Will's dorso and pulled him closer as much as he can. Son of Apollo gladly allowed him. They weren't seeing each other but they didn't need to. Nico could speak more comfortable like this.  
    "It's just if I leave Onice, I think she would look at me like she did at that time. Like if she is hurt and I can't do anything. She wasn't even fully grown. I was supposed to teach her, not risk her life."  
    His voice was as hoarse as it could be, his words were broke. But the worst thing was knowing he was right. He was right to be afraid. He was right to be worried too. When the werewolves attacked their attention was even more ragged than usual. Just a moment of fraction and their defense was dispersed. Onice was attacked by wolves before the demigods could reach her. Nico was the one who had to cut the front leg they couldn't save.  
    He was blaming himself and at that, he was not right. But saying this to Nico would never convince him.  
    "You're right," he said, his voice never monotone but literal enough. "We lead her life to danger. We could have been more cautious but we weren't."  
    When Nico's arms squeezed him more, he feared that he went too far.  
    "I didn't want to hurt her." Will pulled his head out of the black fabric and looked at Nico.  
    "I know. But you didn't hurt her. You didn't do anything on purpose. It's not like that and we can't change the past now, can we?"  
He raised Nico and bring him close to Onice.  
    They placed their intertwined fingers on the fur of the hound.  
    Nico took a deep breath.  
    “If she’s breathing right now, its thanks to you.”  
 The hand under Will’s trembled and the shoulders connected to it started to shake. But Nico... He wasn't crying. He would never cry anyway.  
Nico caressed Onice’s fur without taking his hand away.  
    “Thanks to us.” He said, then they stared at each other.  
    They didn’t need silence or boloney letters or hiding. 

  
You would ask, can eyes talk to each other? Yes, they can.  
Eyes talk, hearts shout, souls sing.  
Even if the lips and minds are always busy, even if they have to be.  
The only thing needed for that trio to keep talking was a partner who would accompany.

    Of course, this much talking was a little much for Nico. He gave his attention back to Onice, felt the life shining under his hands.  
    “For a moment her life energy was so low. I didn’t know what would happen back then. Either she was going to die in a few minutes or live. And thanks to you,”  
Nico smiled at him and Will thanked gods that he didn’t need their friends to get together.  
    “... she is living. But I can’t perceive what can happen from now on. She is fine, living but she won’t ever be the same again.”  
    “And that will make her special.”  
He poked Nico gently. “Just like you...”  
    This time Nico started laughing and Will joined him. Who would know a shared laugh could be more valuable than a kiss?  
    They sat again, leaning on Onice. More likely sinking into the black fur. Nico asked more questions about Onice’s injury. Will tried to explain as medical and as understandable as he can be.  
They talked a little more aimlessly, enjoying their time. Their topic came to Percy who went to the infirmary on the previous evening. He didn’t want to be but Will was actually very curious abıut this matter.  
    “He came to apologize.” Nico shrugged. “ There was no need for it but he said he needed to do it.”  
    “Why would he apologize?”  
He shrugged again.  
    “For all the years. We talked. He talked a lot actually.” Nico laughed slightly. ”Eventually we both finished by apologizing to each other. And he gave me these.”  
He took even more letters, this time dressed with little hearts, from his jacket. Will grimaced at the sight.  
The sun rose almost completely by now, covering Will’s blonde hair under a golden hue.  
    “Even more letters? Are you serious?”  
    “Yep. Drew was trying to set us up for a date. Can you believe that?”  
    ”Nothing I haven’t guessed.”  
They stopped, stared at each other, nodded and continue.  
    “Then Piper figured out Drew’s plan and...”  
    “And...” Will encouraged.  
    “She tried to stop Drew.”  
    “Wait a minute, all that strange behavior from everyone plus these strange letters, all of it was for Drew’s plan? It had been like this for four days??”  
    “Yup.”  
    “And we already are together.”  
    “Yup.” Nico blushed. “And they are apologizing for distracting us when we were fighting werewolves.”  
Will huffed. “It was not their fault either. Seriously what’s wrong with you guys?”  
    Nico hit his shoulder. “Stop being so understanding, you are making me sick.”  
    “Then you stop being so amazing. Hahahaah! Nico, you should see your face. It’s so red!”  
He really was. His whole face was covered in red.  
    “Shut up Solace!” He tried to cover Will’s mouth, didn’t succeed. Instead, Will caught his arms and pulled his boyfriend closer between the black fur.  
He was so sure at that moment his face was even redder than Nico’s. Usually, he wouldn’t dare this much physical contact. What was different about this day, he didn’t know. Maybe sun’s young lights, maybe the memories they shared or the life they were feeling under their hands.  
    “So what are we doing?”  
Nico sighed before answering.  
    “I would love to watch them suffer but I’m way too tired for any more hiding.”  
Will smiled, disregarding of the butterflies in his stomach and kissed Nico’s forehead as light as those butterflies.  
    “Then we don’t.”  
    “Then we don’t”  
Voices rose, forming a smile between every word. Hands cupping the other’s face. Eyes asleep, hearths beating, souls singing.  
    “But we still need to get up,” Nico whispered, chuckling.  
    “Mhmm... Why?”  
    “Cause they would go crazy.”  
    “Maybe we should let them...”  
Will started humming a song. Rhymic to the way he caressed Nico’s face.  
    “Yeah, maybe we should.”   
    The boy in black agreed, falling into a peace where he can be invisible but safe.  
_______________

    Not to anyone’s surprise, really, when they were found sleeping next to each other everyone went crazy.  
Actually, mostly the ones who found them.  
    “How can you be so sure?”  
Jason rolled his eyes at the ireful remark.  
    “Drew, of course, I know where he is. He is my friend.”  
    “And Will’s my friend.”  
    “Then you should put more attention to ones you are planning on.”  
Jason finished smugly, still Drew was unimpressed.  
    “If you need a haircut or anything else again, don't come back to Afrodite Cabin.”  
Son of Zeus snickered and looked back at Piper.  
    “You would help, right?”  
Piper yawned and fastened her steps to catch up with them. “I’m considering.”  
Drew was walking slightly away from them. Her every action screamed confidence. Her footsteps were strong, her posture was straight as usual. It wasn’t hard to understand what she was thinking if you look closely at her dark brown eyes.  
They were very expressive and sometimes truly scary.  
She was really conflicted at that moment. Her eyes had been showing this since Piper told her Solangelo could already be together. Without Drew’s plan.  
    If Piper’s statement was true, it would make everything go in vain and left Drew without something she can do to help once again.  
    “Well, well...” she said linking her arm to Jason’s. “Maybe you should come and we can mess with your pretty face.”  
She laughed and walked faster, dragging Jason with her.  
Piper rolled her eyes behind them. If she didn’t know his sister better she would be offended besides they were really tiring for her to give a reaction. It was hard to catch up with two morning people when she was not fully awake. She smiled it off and walked until she heard Drew and Jason scream.  
    “WHAT!?”  
She ran up to them, leaving her sleepy mind behind. Then she saw Nico and Will and her smile only grew further. After that, it was all chaos. One by one from Drew and Jason.  
    “Seriously Solace, you didn’t tell me?”  
    “Piper you only said there was a possibility...”  
    “I thought we agreed on something...”  
    “Not literal physical truths!”  
    “You said you would let me help...”  
    Piper listened to them a little more, joyful with Jason’s reaction, curious about Drew’s responses. She knew very well they were actually truly happy as they haven’t stopped talking for a while.  
Like they way Annabeth and Percy never did.  
Or the whole camp a day later.  
    But she knew it was worth it when she saw two boys laughing with each other, holding hands like it was the most natural thing. Which it was.  
It was worth to know broken hearts can sing again.

 .

 . 

  -Not to mention she literally saw Will smiling secretly back when he was faking his sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy reading it. I tried to involve as much as characters as possible and sometimes I literally killed English but it's done and here and I really hope you will like it.


End file.
